1. Field of the Invention
Generally, this invention relates to a pumping system with electronic controls and its method of operation to accurately meter a desired quantity of fluid into an object. In particular, it is concerned with a fluid metering system and its method of operation that utilizes a sensor to detect the piston movement of a positive displacement pump and to control the amount of fluid pumped and dispensed by comparing an electrical modified signal from the sensor with a programmed electrical signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metering systems that use electronic controls to meter the flow of fluids are known. In addition, dispensing and metering systems that sense the movement of a positive displacement pump piston and send electronic data based thereon to dispense a desired amount of fluid are also known. In none of the known prior art systems is a high resolution sensor used to sense very small incremental piston movements combined with an electronic circuit that has a counter and comparator network that compensates for time delays due to mechanical movements within the system itself. The degree of sophistication and high resolution in my fluid metering system heretofore unknown, results in a very high degree of accuracy and control in the amount of fluid a person desires to dispense.